Mephiles's Request
by Sakura Mitsonomi
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow discover a demon on the loose, they decide to help him out. But as more is revealed about his companion, he decides to ask a favor of the two. My first fanfic, please don't flame! Rated T for... well, a little blood and stuff.
1. Prologue

Ko-konnichiwa! This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame…

Anyways. I have a bunch of these fanfics that I wrote, but I'm just too lazy to type them. I forced myself to type this one, so be grateful! (Just kidding!:3)

Prologue

"You supersonic pests!" Eggman was frantically pressing a gazillion buttons on a keyboard, causing his robots to shoot out missiles in every direction. Sonic and Shadow effortlessly dodged them and took out the robots, one by one, with ease.

"Ready?" Sonic asked his duo. Shadow just gave him a brief nod, and they launched themselves in the air, landing perfectly on Eggman's hovering seat.

"Give up, doctor," Shadow growled, "You know you've been beaten." Eggman frowned.

"You may have beaten me this time, but I'll be back!" He shook the hedgehogs off and fled. Sonic smirked.

"He just never gives up, does he?" he asked. But Shadow wasn't listening. He seemed distracted. "Shads?" Sonic called again. Shadow's ears perked up.

"What?"

"Oh… well, you've just seemed a little zoned out lately." There was a pause.

"I've just been feeling a bit disturbed." Shadow confessed. Sonic gave him a why-don't-you-talk-about-it look, but Shadow just brushed it off by noting that it was getting late, and that they should be heading home.

Of course, once they got home, it wasn't exactly over. They were greeted by a frantic Tails, who had apparently been alarmed by something on the news.

"Sonic!" he cried, "There's something going on in central Station Square!" And sure enough, the news was ranting about some creature that they were trying to settle. Though they called it a "creature", it looked more like some sort of monster. It was probably only a couple feet high, and it stood all four paws. It looked like some sort of moon rabbit crossed with a serval, sporting diamonds with a turquoise pattern which tipped his long ears and tail. The GUN soldiers were attempting to control him, but their efforts were futile. They were thoroughly afraid of it; it had sharp teeth and claws, with a purple substance dripping from his mouth.

"A demon…" Shadow muttered.

"What?" Tails asked in bewilderment.

"It's a demon," Shadow repeated, "A shadow demon, no doubt." He tugged at Sonic's paw. "They don't stand a chance against that thing." Sonic, understanding his urgency, agreed to help, and they rushed off into the distance.

So how was it? Not too terrible I hope. Anyways, I have the next chapter on paper, I just need to force myself to type it. Oh well…

Until next time... Kunana!


	2. Chapter 1

Ko-konnichiwa! Hajime mashite? (Sorry, I just needed to say that.) Sorry about the wait. I'll try to update faster! (Then again, that all depends on the reviews)

Oh, yeah! I forgot about the disclaimer last chapter! I'll say it once, and I won't say it again. I (sadly) don't own any Sonic or Pokemon characters… I want to own them, though…

Chapter 1

The demon was a terrible sight, and it wouldn't let anyone near it. It would hiss and claw at anything that got close. A torn net was lying on the ground, suggesting that it was an attempt that had failed.

"Shadow, I don't like the looks of this…" Sonic warned, but Shadow had already begun his approach towards the creature. It was baring its teeth, a substance slowly dripping off them.

"Close your mouth," Shadow told it. "You'll waste all of your blood just leaving it open like that." To Sonic's amazement, it closed its jaws a bit, just enough so that its intimidating fangs could be seen, without as much of the purple liquid dripping out. Shadow knelt down at eye level to extend his paw towards the demon's muzzle. The demon flinched momentarily, but otherwise made no protest. Shadow proceeded to stroke the demon behind the ear, and it finally closed its mouth all the way. Strangely, its mouth wasn't visible while closed. The demon came closer to Shadow, until it playfully rolled over into his lap to allow him to rub his tummy.

"Shadow…" Sonic whispered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shadow didn't seem too worried, though.

"First of all, that's what you would do if you were me, which you aren't. Second of all, he's not going to hurt me." Shadow's voice was assuring, but it still wasn't too safe for someone to be treating a demon like a pet. The creature was purring softly, almost like a kitten. "He can't do too much harm anyways, other than scratch or bite. If he knows he can't win, he won't try. It's only common sense." For once, Sonic could agree. One small demon couldn't take out a whole group of GUN soldiers all by itself. A soldier holding a leash came closer to the demon, and it started to stir.

"No!" Shadow cried, " Don't get any closer!" But it was too late. The demon leapt away and ran off. Shadow sighed. "Now he's gone and run off all over again. There's no use in pursuing him now." As the soldiers started to disperse, Sonic noticed Shadow running off in the direction of which the demon had fled. Sonic followed him, going off into the woods.

"Shadow!" he called out. "Shadow, where'd ya-" He was cut off by someone grabbing him by the scruff. Before he knew it, he was being pulled into the bushes, with a paw covering his muzzle.

"Shhh!" Shadow hushed, putting a finger to his lips. "Look there." He pointed to the clearing, where the demon was checking over a silver-furred hedgehog. She looked about the same age as Sonic and Shadow, if not, a bit younger. She had the brightest amber eyes, and quills that fanned out above her head, along with a couple more that cascaded down her back. There were strange markings on her paws, as well as on the bracelets that surrounded her wrists and ankles.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Shadow whispered.

"What? How do you know that hedgehog isn't a girl?"

"Well, he has a mane, that's evident." Sonic just shook his head. Sure, only males had manes, not all of them, but some. Still, Sonic didn't really think a male hedgehog could look _that_ much like a female. It was at this point that he realized that the demon had a mane too, but he found it unimportant.

"There is _no_ way that hedgehog is a guy." The demon gave the hedgehog a lick on the cheek, and she started to giggle. Sonic tried to shift his position, but he snapped a twig in the process. The demon's ears were suddenly alert, and it started to growl at the bushes. Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Great, now you've done it."

So, how was it? I'm trying to make my chapters longer each time. Hope you like the cliffhanger, though! Next chapter, we'll find out who that hedgehog is. Someone _silver_-furred… Someone with really long quills, like my favorite character… preferably the most adorable… Not ringing a bell? Oh well, I tried.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm alive! (No, really, I am) Sorry I took soooooooooooo long. I didn't really get reviews at first, and when I did, I had to find where I lost this story in the landfill that I call my room. But I've found it now, so let get the ball rolling!

Chapter 2

"Just relax. He won't hurt us if we don't hurt him," Shadow assured. The demon growled viciously at his prey's hiding place. They had no choice but to show themselves. As usual, Shadow was the one to make the first move (he's soooo brave!), so Sonic had no choice but to follow.

"It's only me," he told the demon. "Remember?" The demon's ears lay flat again, and his muscles loosened. He padded over to Shadow to let him stroke him again, while Sonic went over to the mysterious hedgehog.

"Hiya! I'm Sonic." He offered his paw for the hedgehog to shake it, but she moved away in fear and let out a high-pitched squeak. The demon was almost immediately at the silver hedgehog's side, baring his teeth, fangs and all.

"Stay away!" he hissed. The twins were startled. He could speak? Well, he wasn't exactly talking with his mouth, but he appeared to be sharing thoughts in some way.

"What are you protecting him for?" Shadow interrogated. The demon didn't answer; he just gave them a cold stare that seemed to pierce right through them.

"She probably belongs to him," Sonic suggested. The demon flicked his tail in disgust.

"For your information, Silver is a male, and he does _not_ belong to me, thank you very much."

"Then what are you doing with him?" Sonic prodded. The demon seemed awfully annoyed now.

"Do you see anyone else around to help him?" Sonic took a good look around. The woods were awfully quiet.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Demon, but I thought that one of his relatives would be around to take care of him or something."

"Oh, do shut up! My name is Mephiles, I'll have you know, and I do _not_ think that Silver's family ties are of any business of yours." Sonic and Shadow were equally suspicious.

"So you haven't kidnapped him?" Shadow probed.

"You're accusing me of _kidnapping_ him? Now that's just absurd! I merely took him in as an orphan. Unfortunately, I've gotten stuck in this time and dimension, for the future is much too dangerous to return to at the moment because of certain circumstances that you simply wouldn't…"

"You seriously expect us to believe that?" Sonic interrupted. "'Cuz I'm not buying it."

"That's because you'd never understand." Mephiles answered as-a-matter-of-factly. He nuzzled Silver tenderly, and Silver returned the loving gesture by enveloping Mephiles in a hug.

"Mephiles…" Silver said softly. Though he was obviously a teen, he sounded so much like a young child. Even so, the fact that Silver trusted Mephiles like no other seemed to be a good enough reason for them to believe him. Shadow cleared his throat.

"So you said you were stuck in this time?"

Yes, another cliffhanger. Sigh. But it'll make you want more! I'm trying to make each chapter longer that the previous one, so it WILL get better! Please review, for it makes me very happy! You can write to me, I don't bite… unless provoked.


	4. Chapter 3

Yaa! I'm back, and I'm still alive, yes. Since it was spring break, I decided to do more of the story. Yes, I took very long, I know. But I have more now, so yay!

Words in slashes(/) are italicized (to add /emphasis/!).

Chapter 3

As the twins walked back to their house with Mephiles, he explained how there had been a predicament in the future, giving him no choice but to use the power of Chaos Control to escape. Getting back, however, could pose yet another problem.

"So it would be too dangerous to bring Silver back?" Sonic asked.

"Exactly." Mephiles replied. " Ever since Iblis had demons run amok, no one's safe. Not even me, and that backstabbing fire demon had been a part of me at one point." Mephiles shivered as he thought back to the look Iblis had given him when the sympathetic shadow demon had started keeping Silver around.

"But /you're/ still a demon, one way or another." Shadow pointed out. "Doesn't that make you one of them?"

"Yes, but not all demons are bad, out seeking blood and the ruin of souls…" He was then distracted by Silver tripping on the sidewalk and beginning to cry.

"Oh, hush." Mephiles told him, licking at the new scrape on the hedgehog's knee. "It's fine. You're not seriously hurt." As he helped Silver up, Shadow interrogated Mephiles about how Silver sounded a bit too much like a child, and that he didn't speak very much.

"Oh…that..." Mephiles's gaze was distant. "That's just the way he is, I suppose. He's just a slow learner; he's always been like that." A harsh breath was heard exiting the demon's mouth. "It's partly my fault. He doesn't speak because he can't say much. Sad to say really, but I can't teach him how to speak, either. I only can communicate using telepathy, which he's not very comfortable with doing. At least, not with anyone aside from me."

"And the marks on his paws?" Sonic interrupted. "They look like they hurt, actually."

"They're nothing!" Mephiles was suddenly enraged. It was a big change from the worrisome attitude he had on only seconds before. "Th-they're none of your business! Don't mention them! Especially not to Silver! Just don't mention them!"

The twins were quite surprised. "Alright, we understand." Shadow broke the tense atmosphere. "You don't have to talk about it.

As Mephiles continued to walk in silence, Sonic attempted to speak with Silver.

"Hey there," Sonic greeted, "how are ya doin'?" Silver looked away and kept quiet. He looked as if he were unsure of himself, like he knew what he should say, but was afraid to say it.

"Stop flirting with him." Mephiles warned. "I don't need him getting involved with those kinds of things." Sonic just ignored Silver's overprotective guardian; flirting with Silver was probably the last thing on the hyperactive hedgehog's mind.

"You can say /something/, can't you?" Sonic prodded. Silver had been able to say Mephiles's name earlier, so he couldn't be completely mute.

Or at least he hoped not…

How was it? Next chapter will show more about Silver, since he's just so adorable!


	5. Chapter 4

Whoo-hoo! Two chapters in one night! Hopefully this makes up for the long wait, right? Friendly mushrooms…?

Chapter 4

"So you've brought that /thing/ back here?" Tails looked as if he would have a spaz attack just looking at Mephiles. Mephiles, on the other hand was not too happy about being called a 'thing'. On top of that, he was still tense from the lovely conversation the group had on the walk back home.

"He's not as dangerous as you think" Shadow explained. "He just has… a little problem with a certain situation." The twins told the kitsune about how Mephiles needed help getting back to the future safely with Silver. Sonic, of course, made sure to add in the part about 'demons running amok'.

"How do you know he won't eat us?" Tails managed to ask.

"I would never!" Mephiles had had it for tonight. "I don't eat people because I have no need to. And besides, you're just a ball of fur that would only leave a bad taste in my mouth."

After thinking about it for a few moments, Tails decided that the two could stay awhile, just until they were able to return home.

"Just make sure he doesn't eat me…" Tails warned. But Mephiles was suddenly frantic over something else.

"Where did Silver go?" he screeched. "He was just here!"

"He could have gone outside, since the door's still open." Shadow reminded. Mephiles darted outside in a crazed search. It was pitch black outside now, and the air felt chilly.

"Search inside with Tails," Shadow instructed, "and I'll go help Mephiles." He calmly followed the demon outside, telling him to take it easy.

"C'mon, Tails," Sonic said, seizing the fox's paw. They quickly decided that Tails would look upstairs, while Sonic searched downstairs.

The azure hedgehog checked everywhere, but couldn't find Silver.

"If you're in here, come on out!" Sonic called into the toy room. "Silver?" A faint scratching was emanating from the toy chest, so Sonic knocked on it tentatively. Now the scratching turned into soft whines. Sonic opened the lid on the chest to find Silver inside, looking all out of breath.

"What are you doing in there?" Sonic scolded. "You could have suffocated yourself!" But once the color returned to Silver's muzzle, he started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sonic said angrily. "Mephiles is worried about you!"

"Mephiles!" Silver laughed, and he dived back into the chest of stuffed toys. Sonic just fished him out and picked him up under the arms.

"No!" Silver cried out. "No, no, no!" The younger hedgehog put up a bit of a fuss, but Sonic put him over his shoulder with ease and carried him upstairs. Mephiles heard the huge racket and came to retrieve Silver.

"Are you alright?" Mephiles asked Silver as Sonic put him down. He checked over the silver hedgehog for wounds or something similar, and when he found none, he thanked Sonic and rubbed his muzzle softly against Silver's. It was at this point that Sonic took notice of Silver clutching a stuffed rabbit. Mephiles fastened his teeth into it and tried to take it away, but Silver became distressed and would not let go.

"Do you like the bunny?" Sonic asked him. Silver silently nodded.

"Bunni…" he said softly. Mephiles seemed amused.

"I do believe that he is starting to learn from you two," he concluded. "Perhaps it would be best for one of you to try and speak to him every once in a while."

"I could teach him!" Sonic blurted out. All eyes were on him, but Mephiles was the only one who wasn't surprised.

"I figured that you'd say that." Mephiles said. "It seemed as if the idea was on your mind." Sonic was confused; was he a mind reader?

…

Sonic cautiously went up to the guest room that night to check on Mephiles and Silver. Shadow had told Sonic to make sure that they were all right; they hadn't come down for dinner.

Maybe he's got special demon powers or something…

Upon opening the door, the room was almost completely dark, except for some light filtering through the window. Mephiles was on the bed, with Silver curled up in the curve of his belly.

"You can come in." Mephiles said gently. "He's not asleep yet." Sonic came closer to the demon, wary of what powers the creature might have in the darkness.

"Shadow was just wondering if you needed something to eat." Sonic wanted to be straightforward so that he could get out of there.

"Not tonight, no." Mephiles's voice kept its soothing tone.

"What about Silver?" Sonic asked quickly.

"I can feed him quite fine." So that's what Mephiles was doing. Sonic watched Silver press his paws into Mephiles's belly in a repetitive motion.

"So if you don't need anything, I'll just go, 'kay?" Sonic started inching out the door. Mephiles nodded slightly, not wanting to distract Silver. Without a second thought, Sonic closed the door and rushed into the safety of his own covers.

Whew, finally that's done. I made up the last part as I went, since I didn't write it on paper. But at least this chapter's longer! And if any of you ask, no, Mephiles is not a female in this. He's still a male, got it?


	6. Chapter 5

Because I feel the need to say it again, I am still alive. Not kidding, but I really am. It took quite a while for me to get this up. :( Maybe I can make up for it...

P.S. The brace thingamajigs represent thoughts. {Hmm...}

The next morning wasn't any better. If anything, it was probably worse. Sonic awoke to find Silver intruding into his room, pulling at the covers.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sonic growled. But Silver only twitched his ears and smiled.

"No!" he cried out, before giggling.

{What's wrong with this kid?} Sonic thought. Sure, he was talking, but it was more annoying than it was amusing.

"How 'bout you play with Mephiles for a while?" Sonic suggested. To his dismay, Silver started to fool with Sonic's drawers. Either he didn't understand what was being said, or he was just being a brat. Sonic sighed and picked up Silver. Strangely, he didn't squirm like he did before. "You'll probably feel better after you eat some breakfast."

Silver clung to Sonic tightly as he brought him down to the kitchen. Shadow was inside, probably cooking eggs. Sonic tapped Shadow lightly on the shoulder to draw his attention.

"Good morning!" Sonic said in a cheery voice.

"Murning!" Silver did his best to copy.

Shadow had a soft grin upon hearing Silver's voice. "So he's talking?"

Sonic nodded. "Thanks to me."

After being with the twins and hearing them speak a while, Silver apparently had started copying everything he could in order to impress. Sonic scratched Silver behind the ear as a small reward.

At that moment, Mephiles came into the kitchen, probably looking for Silver. Seeing his treasure in Sonic's arms, he started to apologize.

"I hope he didn't cause you any trouble." Mephiles said. "He does occasionally manage to get away from me."

"Mephiles!" Silver said, jumping out of Sonic's arms.

Mephiles got up on his hind legs to embrace him; he only stood a couple inches taller than Silver now.

"I found him in my room." Sonic informed."I only brought him down so he could get something to eat."

The fur on Mephiles started to become unsettled after hearing that. "I'll feed him myself."

"Oh..." Sonic then managed to recall Mephiles feeding Silver the night before. "Then, do /you/ want anything?"

Nothing on the plates seemed appetizing to Mephiles. There were eggs and some sort of rice. Along with that, there was... was it globs of dough? He wasn't quite sure.

"If you want, you can have some toast." Shadow suggested. "Or some fruit or something. I wouldn't want you to go hungry." The ebony hedgehog took a slice of toast off of a plate and offered it to Mephiles. Upon the offer, Mephiles fastened his teeth into the slice and took it away. Ripping of a small, non-chokable piece for Silver, he began to feed the anxious hedgehog, one piece at a time.

"He's eating!" Sonic said excitedly.

"Yes, he is." Mephiles said, his voice lacking enthusiasm. "Why is that so surprising?"

"Well... I kinda thought that he'd only...um..."

"Drink milk?" Mephiles tried to restrain his laughter. "No; he can eat some other foods as well."

Silver finished off his last chunk of toast and clung to Mephiles again. He had to get down onto his knees to do it, though; didn't Mephiles ever feel odd about that?

Probably not. Pleasure flashed in the demon's eyes as the young hedgehog hugged him gently.

"So you can give milk?" Shadow interrogated, breaking the moment. He handed a plate of food to Sonic.

Mephiles lashed his tail out a bit, probably in annoyance. "Yes. Is there something so odd about that?"

"No." Shadow kept his cool composure as he filled up a plate for himself. "But I'm assuming you can bend the shadows to change your form, correct?"

Mephiles was silent for a moment, then sighed to relieve some tension.

"Yes, but I'm not going to put on a show."

"I didn't ask you to." Shadow replied cooly, placing his plate on the table. "There no need to be so tense."

Sonic, who was sitting at the table, decided to pop a question: "So where's Silver's parents?"

Shadow glared at the azure hedgehog; he didn't need to ask something like that.

"Why does it matter to you?" Mephiles lashed back. "We'll be leaving as soon as possible, so there's no point in me giving you that type of information."

Sonic was offended by the tone of voice that Mephiles was using. He certainly didn't like his body language either; it seemed defensive.

"I was only asking." Sonic pointed out. Shadow once again tried to hush Sonic, but he wouldn't obey. The adrenaline was already pumping through his veins, and Mephiles had his claws out in an attempt to intimidate Sonic. Silver had been pushed off to the side, signaling that things were going to get messy.

"Well, perhaps you should stop being so inquisitive." Mephiles hissed. Sonic got up out of his chair.

"Stop trying to be smart!"

Seeing that the two were on the verge of breaking into a fight, Shadow stepped in between them.

"We don't need any of this happening in the kitchen, Sonic." Shadow told him.

"Then why don't we take it outside?" Sonic suggested angrily.

"Sit down." Shadow commanded. But Sonic just stood there. It was at that moment that all hell broke loose...

Cliffhanger! Haha! But I'll have them fight next chapter. It'll be longer, I promise. But just an idea... can you click the word "Review" down there? Yes, that's the one. Now leave a note! Good kitty. :3


	7. Chapter 6

Two chapters today! (which hopefully makes up for the long wait) By the way, if my writing was different last chapter, it's because I stopped using the ideas off of my written parts. They got annoying. Anyways, a promised I'd have them fight a little, so let's go!

Before Shadow could grab Sonic by the arm, he was pushed aside by Mephiles, who pounced onto Sonic, teeth bared. Sonic, suddenly afraid for his life, kicked Mephiles in the stomach, /hard/. The black creature stumbled backwards, purple blood spilling from his mouth.

"Do you have death wish?" Mephiles growled menacingly, standing on his hind legs. But Sonic wasn't going to fall for that. Despite Shadow's pleas to stop, he aimed a kick at Mephiles' head. Unfortunately for the blue hedgehog, Mephiles ducked, lunged, and sunk his teeth into Sonic's arm. Sonic cried out in pain, but wasn't about to give the demon the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Shadow sprung into action and punched Mephiles in the side of the head. Dazed, he fell to the ground. That gave Shadow just enough time to grab Sonic by the waist and hold him down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shadow asked, worry in his voice. "You could have been killed!"

"Get off of me!" Sonic shouted, trying hard to get out of his older brother's grip. "I'm not finished yet!"

Mephiles began to stir, and he shook himself off as he got up. Without warning, Sonic escaped Shadow's grip and rushed at Mephiles-

"STOP!" Sonic suddenly was suspended in midair after Silver yelled out. It was as if he was being held back by some sort of force. A mysterious turquoise aura surrounded not only him, but Silver as well. The frightened hedgehog was now standing with his paws extended out in front of him. The markings on his paws and bracelets were also glowing brighter than ever. Tears streamed down his eyes as he tried to hold back Sonic. It was as if he were in pain.

Realizing what Silver was doing, Mephiles screeched at him to stop.

"Silver, you'll hurt yourself!" Mephiles had fear clouding his eyes.

Sonic, still suspended in the air, flailed around to try and break free. Obviously, it did no good.

"He can use telekinesis?" Shadow asked in astonishment.

Mephiles ignored him, keeping all his attention on what seemed to be the most precious thing in the world to him.

"You /have/ to stop, Silver." Mephiles said, this time in a more soothing tone. "I'll be alright. Please put Sonic down." Mephiles's eyes were more pleading than his words. But Silver shook his head, and more tears fell down his cheeks.

Finally, Mephiles had no choice.

He tackled Silver, making him and Sonic fall to the ground. Sonic shook himself off, then turned to Mephiles for an explanation.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about his markings-"

"He's a telekinetic?" Sonic interrupted.

Mephiles let out a heavy sigh. He checked over Silver to see that he had only passed out, then answered, "It was better that you didn't know."

"So you didn't trust us?" Shadow asked.

Mephiles shivered. "It's not that." He sat down, folding his long tail over his legs. "Silver was usually sought after in our dimension—his power is rare, and very useful."

Sonic, sensing that the story would be long, sat down in his chair again.

"So the other demons would try to take him?" Shadow asked.

"Precisely." Mephiles was beginning to sound smart again, now that the skirmish had ended. "However, they would never know how much Silver's powers would drain him. Not only that, but he is inexperienced with them. I did teach him a bit of archery, which he did well at, but without having powers like Silver, I couldn't possibly begin to help him with them.

"What I feared the most is that other demons would abuse his powers to the point where it would kill him. Excessive use of his powers would be very hazardous. One fire demon in particular (you could say he was my twin, in a sense) by the name of Iblis had a lust for this type of power, and I had to keep Silver away from him. Emphasis on /had/, if you please. He even went so far as to take Silver from behind my back to attempt to train him.

"Eventually, he got other fire demons to try and do his dirty work, and we had no choice but to flee. Many other demons caught snippets of such info, I suppose, and they wanted such power for themselves." Mephiles growled as he thought an unsavory thought. "To think that even my own twin could do such a thing."

Hearing this, Sonic and Shadow exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Yeah, but not all twins are like that." Sonic pointed out, but he wasn't sounding too sure of himself anymore.

Mephiles just shook his head. "Anyone can be subject to betrayal by the most unlikely people." he warned.

Sonic felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden; he didn't want to finish his breakfast.

"I'd never betray Sonic." Shadow assured. He held Sonic's paw in his, entwining their fingers. "Brothers that truly love each other couldn't possibly do that."

Mephiles stayed silent, until Sonic asked another question.

"If he's so dangerous to have around, they why are you tagging him along in the first place?"

Mephiles immediately began to fluster. "Oh.. that...I-I can explain..."

"Yes, please do." Shadow teased.

Suddenly, Silver began to wake up again. He sat up and tried to refocus his vision. Once he could see Mephiles properly, he began to nuzzle him and uttered but one word:

"Mum!"

Omigosh! Unexpected! And my chapters are longer. The two I uploaded today are over 1,000 words! I'm trying to make each one longer, y'know. :3 And yes, I will continue this whenever I get the time. But I uploaded two chapters today, so be grateful! But reviews do motivate me...


	8. Chapter 7

I'm baaaaack! Well, sorta. Writer's block is eating me alive right now, so please bear with me...

Mephiles's ears folded back in embarrassment.

"Silver, please don't call me that." But the young hedgehog was already up and about again, and attempted to dash out of the kitchen. On his way out, he managed to bump into the twins.

"Pardon me!" he giggled.

"He must be a handful," Shadow commented. "Perhaps we could take him off your hands for a bit."

The black demon swished his tail in an appealing manner. He must have taken favor in the idea.

"Why don't you take him outside for a while?" he suggested playfully. "The city would a marvelous sight for him to see."

With that, Mephiles slipped back upstairs to the guest room to get a bit more sleep, leaving the twins alone.

Sonic's gaze met Shadow's with a fierce glare.

"What was that for?" the azure hedgehog growled. "Now we're stuck with the psychotic kid!"

"Psychokinetic kid." Shadow corrected. "And you seemed fine with him before you knew of his powers."

"He tried to kill me!"

"Now you're just exaggerating-"

"He could have!"

"That's enough!" Sonic finally silenced himself, not wanting to get on the older hedgehog's bad side. "We're taking him for a walk." Shadow grabbed Silver by the arm as he ran by, then pushed him into Sonic's arms. "Now hold him."

Sonic didn't complain; at least a "walk" might get rid of Silver's loose energy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"No!" Silver cried. "Let go of me! I don't wanna!"

Sonic was sick and tired of Silver's complaining. The little hedgehog apparently didn't like having to walk through such a busy city filled with rushing cars, whirring machines, and unfamiliar humans. Chances were, Silver had never seen a single human in his life. Finally, Sonic picked up Silver and plopped him on a bench.

"Shut. Up." Sonic commanded sternly.

"He doesn't know any better." Shadow pointed out.

Even if that was true, what if Silver had gotten himself hit by a car or something? He certainly didn't want to be the one to tell Mephiles that.

"Mum! I want my mum!" Silver began to cry.

{Why the heck does this kid keep calling that thing his mom?} Sonic pondered. He promised himself he'd ask Mephiles later.

While he was in the midst of his thoughts, Silver cried out, "Look!"

Silver was pointing to what seemed like a toy stand selling plush animals, and his body language was giving Sonic the implication that he wanted one.

Upon approaching the stand, the posse observed that it had a large assortment of different colored animals on display. Cats, dogs, birds, rabbits, and more smiled at the customers as they passed by.

A woman was in the back, pulling some other animals out of a box. She seemed to have her hands full, but turned her attention to the hedgehogs as they came near.

"May I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I think that he might want one." Shadow said, motioning to the hyper silver hedgehog. Silver reached out a took a white cat toy from the stand, and held it out to Shadow.

"Please?" Silver begged, his tail wagging eagerly.

"If it'll make him shut up..." Sonic mumbled, before Shadow kicked him in the shin.

"How much is it?" Shadow asked, holding his calm composure.

"600 yen," said the woman. She went to the cash register and quickly typed in something.

Shadow paid her, and she gave him a small receipt.

"Have a nice day." she said curtly.

As they left the stand, Sonic felt a twinge of jealously about the toy. It was pretty soft looking. Maybe he should've asked Shadow if he could have one? Then again, he might think there was something wrong with him.

But at least Silver was much quieter now, except for a soft hum every now and then. He no longer pulled away from Sonic's grip whenever he pulled on his paw, and in fact, he was actually _pleasant _to walk with.

"Shadow?" Sonic broke the quiet atmosphere.

Shadow's ear twitched, meaning that he was listening.

"Why the heck are we doing this?" Sonic wasn't trying to be offensive, but it was odd that Shadow, of all people, would offer to take the kid out on a walk.

"Well, first of all," Shadow continued to keep his gaze on the sidewalk. "You owe Mephiles for assaulting him at breakfast-"

"I didn't _assault_ him."

"Don't give me that." Shadow glared daggers at his twin. "And second of all, I was hoping that Silver could learn a bit more about this dimension." Shadow paused. "And perhaps we could learn something more about him."

"Oh..." Sonic suddenly had an idea. He turned to Silver. "So where'd you get your powers from?"

The blue hedgehog was lucky to have quick enough reflexes to avoid Shadow's oncoming punch.

"What did I do?" Sonic spat.

"Just because Mephiles isn't watching doesn't mean you can bother Silver with stupid conversations." Shadow hissed.

"What's your problem? Ever since that kid came around, you've been acting like his mother!" Sonic tone of voice was raising ever so slightly.

"Why are constantly fighting with me now?" Shadow asked calmly. "Are you jealous of the attention I've been giving to Silver?"

Sonic fell silent. He had never though about that. Maybe he was a bit upset...

"_Sonikku_," Shadow said tenderly. "Love is like air. There is, and always will be, infinite amounts of it. I'll never care for you any less than I did before."

Sonic felt a little bit lighter upon hearing that. At least he knew his brother wouldn't abandon him for-

"Silver!" Sonic suddenly realized that the younger hedgehog was no longer around. "Where did he go?"

Shadow mentally cursed at himself after seeing that Silver was nowhere in sight. "He must have run off while we were arguing."

"Oh man, Mephiles is gonna _kill_ us." Sonic felt like he was going to be sick.

"He couldn't have gone far." Shadow assured, running back the way they came. "You check the city, while I see if he went back home."

But Sonic felt doubtful as Shadow ran off into the distance.

"This is all my fault," he said to himself. "And if we don't find him before nightfall..."

Oh noes! Silver's lost! Let's hope they find him before his bedtime.

Anyways, I decided to stop being lazy and update since it was spring break. It's a longer chapter that last time, so yays! Now away to Neopets! :3


	9. Chapter 8

Hiya! Did'ja miss me? I've been _so_ busy, but I decided to add another chapter, just for you ponies. :3

_Off somewhere on the outskirts of Station Square..._

"Hisssss..." The snakelike sound seemed to echo across the forest clearing and into the dense trees. Someone was coming.

Nearby, Silver was navigating swiftly through the dense vegetation, obviously searching for something. His newfound toy was also with him, bobbing in the wind as he ran.

Suddenly, he stopped for a moment, twitching his ear in concentration. One would think he was listening for some type of sound, but he was actually checking for heat levels: his target gave out a great deal of heat energy. After pinpointing the source, he once again continued on his way.

Contrary to common belief, Silver was actually quite intelligent. Despite his naive nature, he could always understand what someone was saying to him, but couldn't properly respond without use of telepathy. And now, he felt lost in a world where no one had the ability to use such a skill, or even heard of it, really.

Upon coming to the forest clearing, the sun had already set, and the stars and moon were nowhere to be seen in the sky. the only light was a was crimson glow from the back of the clearing.

"I've been expecting you... Silver..."

xxxxxxxx

"Of all the worst things that could happen, this is The. Worst. Possible. Thing."

"Sonic, don't be so pessimistic." Shadow didn't sound all that reassuring, though. Even he was worried about the situation himself. There was no way that Sonic could see in this darkness. "Perhaps we should just go back..."

"Back?!" Sonic was horrified. "What are you, nuts? Mephiles is gonna eat us alive..." He began to get that sick feeling again.

"We don't have a choice at this point. It's too dark for you to continue with me." Shadow breathed heavily. "Let's go."

"He's gonna eat us, I just know he will..."

"Now you're just dellusional."

"He said he wouldn't, but I know he's lying..."

"Please stop that."

"Sonic held his stomach in pain. "I'm gonna throw up just thinkin' about it..."

"Thinking about what?" Mephiles suddenly popped in, causing the twins to jump up in surprise.

"W-where did you come from?" Sonic managed to say.

"It was getting late, so I decided to check up on you. I take it there's a problem?"

There was a long pause before Sonic nudged Shadow lightly.

"Mephiles, it appears that Silver has-"

"He got away from you, correct?" Mephiles said playfully, cutting Shadow off. "Of course, I would only be guessing, since he's not with the two of you."

"So you're not...upset?" Sonic asked nervously. Mephiles had a knowing look in his eye.

"He's with my brother," Mephiles put simply, "and he's not in any immediate danger. Of course, I suggest that we find him quickly." The shadow demon began to walk back along the way the twins came.

"B-but..."Sonic was still dumbfounded.

"Are you coming, or not?" Mephiles asked over his shoulder.

The twins followed in silence.

xxxxxxxx

It was about midnight now, and Mephiles was now leading them into the outskirts of the city.

"So you know exactly where they are?" Shadow said cautiously.

"Yes." Mephiles replied. "Do you doubt that?" He stopped for a moment, just as Silver did, flicking his ears in a similar fashion.

"No, but how would you ever be able to be so certain of such a thing?"

"Maybe he's psychic?" Sonic piped in.

"No," Mephiles chuckled softly. He actually seemed quite relaxed for such a situation. "Iblis was once a part of me. If he's nearby, I'll always be able to know. However, that means he will know that I'm coming as well."

"So...wait." Sonic was suddenly cautious. "Does this mean that we're walking straight into a trap?"

"Not at all." The demon remained confident. "Iblis is much too stupid to devise any sort of plan."

"Ouch." Sonic flinched at that. "Isn't that your brother you're talking about?"

"Yes."

"Do ya hate him?" Shadow gave Sonic another one of those "keep-talking-and-I'll-beat-your-behind-with-a-yar dstick" looks.

Mephiles seemed to think hard about that, and finally gave an answer.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth." There was a long period of time after that where neither of the three spoke, until Mephiles broke the silence once more. "Can I ask a request of you two?" (A/N OMG, here it comes...)

"It depends." Shadow said softly.

Mephiles took in a deep breath. "I know it's a bit much, but... hypothetically, what if I were to leave Silver... in your care?"

"WHAT?" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow elbowed him, _hard_.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up..."

"No," Shadow urged him on. "Please continue."

Mephiles seemed to be walking a bit less confidently now. "The only reason that I can't go back to the future...Is because I fear Silver's safety, correct?"

"Yes." Shadow had yet to find out where the demon was getting at.

"So if left him in the present, and took Iblis to the future... He could then be safe. As long as I kept Iblis at bay, that is."

"But how are you gonna get Iblis back? Are you just going to walk up and ask nicely?" Sonic was skeptical about the whole ordeal. Just when he thought he could be rid of the kid.

"Simple. Chaos Control." Mephiles checked the heat levels again. "I'm sure you two are familiar with it?"

_So that's how he got here._Shadow recalled the amount of Chaos energy in the vicinity when they had first met Mephiles.

"I should have mentioned this before, but... are you familiar with other-zone counterparts?"

"Yeah!" Sonic smiled. "Like me and Shadow. I'm from Mobius, and he's from Earth's dimension."

"Are you trying to say that Silver is...?" Shadow was beginning to understand.

Sonic almost died. "I'm a _triplet?!"_

Well, there's a shocker.

Now at this point, I'd like to remind everypony that this is T-rated. Starting next chapter, of course. There will be a few naughty exchanges between Mephiles and Iblis, and if you don't like Mephilblis, I wouldn't read the next chapter. (Even though it's canon, but some people don't like Silvaze XDDDD). So yes, just a warning. But they're demons, and some demons just can't help but-

Oh, now I've got some of you excited. Naughty, naughty fillies and foals.


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh my Celestia, it's been forever since I last updated! I'll admit that I was beginning to give up on this, but I felt so bad that so many people were reviewing and asking for me to continue. So... this story, I suppose will live on. Now for the next chapter! (Although it might be a bit put-together, but a chapter's a chapter.)**

**Once again, a warning of slight Mephiblis, albeit toned-down. We need more canon couples out there.**

There was a painful silence between the three of them as Sonic and Shadow attempted to digest what had just been revealed to them.

"But of course." Mephiles was not at all fazed, as if this information should have been quite obvious. "Did you not notice it from the moment he began to warm up to you?" He continued on his way, and the twins quickly gave each other a look and dashed up at either side of the demon.

"So what you are trying to say is..." Shadow pondered for a moment. "Silver is our counterpart from your dimension?"

"From Kronos, yes." Mephiles said. "But going back to my previous question... would you take him into your care?"

The twins were dumbfounded. They barely knew this creature, or Silver for that matter, and now a huge amount of responsibility was suddenly being thrown at them like a two ton weight.

"Can we at least have some time to think about it?" Sonic asked. "This is a pretty big decision, and I'm not really sure if-"

"I don't expect you to have an immediate answer." Mephiles cut him off. "Our primary goal for the time being is to retrieve Silver." Mephiles stopped in place and gestured towards a warm glow in the forest. "Then we'll figure out how to deal with my brother."

The two hedgehogs observed the soft orange hue that was barely visible within the darkness of the thicket. The surrounding temperature felt suddenly warmer, as if the breeze had collected excess heat. It was strange, but not uncomfortable, and Sonic almost felt drawn in by the strange presence.

"Are you both ready?" Mephiles's voice snapped the blue hedgehog out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

Mephiles took on a serious look. "This won't be easy."

"We never expected it to be." Shadow said. "So what's the plan? If you have one, that is."

Mephiles lashed his tail indignantly. "I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you." Regaining his composure, he continued, "I'll distract him long enough for him to drop his guard on Silver. That's when you both will come in."

"So we only serve the purpose of grabbing him?" Shadow was unimpressed. "I would think that your plan would be a bit more...elaborate."

"More is less," Mephiles said, "and like I said, Iblis isn't all that intelligent. Although his strength is a force to be reckoned with." Bounding off ahead, he turned to face the twins. "Are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Sonic said grinning. "I've always wanted to kick some fire demon butt."

Shadow rolled his eyes at his younger brother, then followed him into the thicket.

"I hear noises..." Silver's soft voice awoke Iblis from his light doze. Curling his tail around the small hedgehog, he held him close. He knew exactly who it was. In fact, he had been expecting Mephiles.

"It's been a while since I've last seen my older brother." Iblis smirked. "How nice that he should pay me a visit."

Turquoise eyes appeared to glow from behind the vegetation as the moonlight reflected off of them.

_"_It'll save you the trouble if you'd release the child and leave now_"_, Mephiles warned his brother telepathically.

_"_Now, why would I do that, dear brother?" Iblis replied in a sickeningly sweet way. "I'd love to chat with you for a while. Now, why don't you come out so I can see you better?"

"I'm not here to play games."

"Oh, but Mephistopheles, all we ever wanted to do was play. Don't you remember?"

"Those days are over, Iblis. And I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Mephiles revealed himself out in the open.

"Ah, but it's so pretty." Iblis said seductively. "As are you-"

"Cut that out!"

"But of course you like it, don't you?" Iblis rose from his place, allowing Silver to sit by his side. The child smiled playfully at the sight of the two brothers, as if he was completely oblivious of the tension between them.

Shadow and Sonic watched the scene quietly from afar, but not too far.

"Now?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Not yet." Shadow replied. "Once Silver's a good distance away."

"But we're totally fast enough to-"

"Do you really want to get caught up in _that_?" Shadow gave him a stern look. Something wasn't quite right about this situation...

"I'll warn you one last time Iblis," Mephiles got into a fighting stance, "to leave him alone."

"Oh, but if I release him, you leave me alone again, won't you?" Iblis swiped his long, forked tongue over him jaws. "Don't you remember all the wonderful times we had together? We had such fun, when I made violent love to you-"

Mephiles pounced on the lizard, who was almost twice his size, causing the fire demon to hiss in pain as Mephiles's claws dug into his scales.

"Now!" A blur of black and blue swept past as Silver was snatched up by the two hedgehogs. Meanwhile, Iblis managed to shake Mephiles off and slammed into him with his long tail.

"Mum! Silver cried out, squirming in Shadow's arms.

Mephiles struggled to his paws. "Get him out of here!" he demanded.

"You heard him." Sonic said, grabbing his twin's arm. "Let's go!"

But Shadow snatched his arm away. "We're not leaving without Mephiles."

"Are you nuts?!" Sonic pointed towards the skirmish that the two demons were currently having. "Do you wanna be eaten alive?"

Iblis growled and unleashed a breath of fire that was aimed at the twins, and they dodged just in time to avoid the blaze.

"Stop!" Mephiles called out. "Leave them out of this!"

Iblis turned to face his brother. "Oh, so they're your friends, are they?" He narrowed his eyes. "So have you told them about _us?_"

"There's nothing to tell..."

"On the contrary, dear Mephistopheles, I think there's plenty for them to know about. Especially about Silver, isn't that right?"

Mephiles dashed at Iblis again, only to be stopped by a wave of flames. He stood unharmed, but weakened.

"You'd never have any chance of beating me. Both you and I know that much." Iblis advanced on the shadow demon. "So why not stay with me awhile? Just like old times...

Iblis was getting much too close for comfort, but Mephiles could do little but struggle to support himself.

"Just the two of us..." Iblis was looming over him now. "All by ourselves..."

"Chaos Spear!" A bolt of energy hit Iblis in the back, giving Sonic enough to grab Mephiles. The blue blur gave the fire demon a smirk.

"Maybe next time." he teased, before running off with his brother into the darkness.

The fiery lizard sighed as he felt his muscles relax.

"He'll come around." he assured himself. "It's not like he can resist me for long."

**Yay! Another chapter done! No need to thank me. Now as to when I can do the next one...**

**I guess it all depends on how much inspiration comes to me. See you next time! :3**


End file.
